


Home From Work

by ClericalCandlelight



Series: A Man and His Rose [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bestiality, Collars, Commissioned, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Forbidden Love, Groping, Oral Sex, Pony/Human, Rimming, Size Difference, Spanking, Submissive Roseluck, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClericalCandlelight/pseuds/ClericalCandlelight
Summary: After a long day at work, Adam Nguyen, a human who lives in Ponyville, is surprised to find his marefriend Roseluck had been waiting for him with a pleasant surprise in mind.





	Home From Work

With the sun beginning its descent in the west, casting a longer shadow across the whole of Ponyville with each passing minute, ponies began to shuffle about the town on their paths home. As the usual crowds passed through, the looks on their faces expressing an eagerness to return to the comforts of their houses, one such pony looked more eager than the rest; a mare, sporting a soft cream coat and a vibrant rose-colored mane. Her name was Roseluck, and as she trotted up the steps to her humble little cottage, located conveniently near the local flower shop where she worked, she had a giddy expression on her face; it wasn’t, however, her own arrival home that had her in such high spirits.

It was the thought of someone else whom lived here with her; Adam.

Adam Nguyen was a human, a rare sight in Equestria, and one such human that she’d come to adore in their time living together. In truth, the house belonged to Adam; she’d moved in a while back, offering to be a sort of live-in housekeeper. Adam worked at the clock shop these days, a job that thankfully left the mare with a bit of time to prepare the house for his return; neither of them were particularly messy individuals, so it was rarely much more than a few things being out of their usual place. As such, she was quick to begin tidying up, humming a sweet little tune as she made sure her and Adam’s mutual home wasn’t an embarrassment to them should an unexpected guest drop in.

Considering her relationship with Adam, however, a cluttered house was the best thing somepony could stumble across.

Though neither of them were likely to admit it to anyone else in town, Roseluck and Adam had become a couple soon after she’d first began living with him; due to the proximity, of course, their intimacy advanced much faster than one might expect otherwise, and for the last few months, Roseluck has been on the receiving end of some of the most fantastic sex of her life, trading the title of live-in housekeeper to live-in marefriend. She loved Adam in all the ways she could; their kisses had both love and desire behind them, and though she may find an aching in her nethers at the thought of him playing with her, she definitely loved him for more than that. She was his, body and soul, and she could tell that Adam loved her more than anything else.

Trotting calmly to their bedroom, Roseluck began to nose around, looking for something; a gift that Adam had given her in secret, one that she’d promised to never be caught with. It was for both of their own good, really. Finding it beside the bed, she grinned, carefully picking it up in her teeth before putting it around her neck; it was a collar, much like that put on a dog, only it had been sized to fit a mare of Rose’s size. Buckling it, she giggled happily, walking over to the mirror to adjust it so that one could clearly read the message written across it in white, cursive lettering: _Anal Slut._

A mischievous smile spread across her face, her eyes slowly going half-lidded as she admired the collar now around her neck; the sign that she belonged to Adam and no one else. She’d loved it from the moment he’d given it to her, and whenever they were alone, she was sure to wear it for him. Whenever she wore it, it was a sign that Adam could touch her however he wanted; needless to say, she was rarely without it when the two of them are alone.

With her collar now on and properly centered, Roseluck twirled around in front of her vanity, spinning a few times before finally stopping with her flank facing the mirror. “Mm..” She purred to herself, reaching back to run one of her hooves along the curve of her rear. “Looks just as plump as ever.” She wiggled it gently, seemingly pleased with the subtle jiggling of her otherwise taut behind; her tail, too, swayed with the motions, offering her glimpses of her marehood and a well-kept, protruding asshole. “Adam will be so happy to see you.” She giggled, smacking her hoof against her ass; despite how taut it looked due to her equine build, her cheeks actually jiggled more at the smack, showing off her fairly thick behind.

Satisfied with her own musing, she trotted back to the living room, hopping up onto their couch and resting her head on the arm, eyes watching the door with the faintest impatience. She looked like a dog awaiting its master, a comparison she might only appreciate from Adam and nopony else; as the minutes dragged on, however, she opted for laying on her back across the couch, watching the ceiling, the familiar tick of her clock the one thing she could hear. Looking to the clock, she smiled gently; Adam had gifted it to her not long after they’d become partners, and its subtle but ever-present ticking had always given her a peculiar sense of comfort.

With her eyes on the clock, Roseluck was oblivious to the initial click of the doorknob beginning to turn. As the door itself began to creak open, however, the mare had no chance of not noticing the light now filtering through onto her coat. Looking toward the door, she lit up with excitement, a wide smile breaking out across her face when she saw whom had just come in. With a smile on his own face, Adam shut the door, turning his gaze back toward the mare looking at him with such an intense look of love in her big, green eyes.

“Miss me, Rose?” He chuckled, coming over quickly and running his hand through the mare’s soft mane, twirling her hair around his fingers.

“When don’t I?” Roseluck hummed, pressing her head up into his affectionate gesture. “I can barely manage at the flower shop without you, I swear.”

Adam ran a hand through his own brown hair, rolling his eyes in amusement. “I’m flattered, but I know you’re occupied enough with your friends there to not die of it.” He looked back to Rose, taking pause when he saw the collar around her neck. “Well, hey now..” He lowered himself to be more appropriately face-to-face with the pony on the couch. “I guess you did miss me.”

He pressed his lips to her own with a smile, the two of them both closing their eyes as they enjoy a brief, loving kiss. When it broke, however, Adam’s hand went to her collar, a thumb running over the lettering. “I had no idea that you’d get so spoiled with this thing.” He smirked; it was clear from his tone that he didn’t mind in the slightest, but it was more fun if he acted as if he did. Roseluck just gave him a playful giggle in reply, her eyes remaining shut as her ears rested back against her head. He gave her another kiss, reaching to scratch gently near her ear before he let his hand run down her body.

“You’re lucky you’re so beautiful.” He teased, his hand gently caressing her cream coat as it traveled along her body, running over her shoulder and back before curving across her flank, resting on her ass, the smile on his face growing wider still when his hand’s resting place caused the mare to shudder in anticipation. After a moment, there came a needy wiggle, one that grew less and less undignified with each passing moment, Roseluck biting her lip as she looked at the hand, wanting desperately for it to do something other than rest there. Finally, Adam gave the poor girl her wish, his hand squeezing firmly on the thick rump, a pleased sigh leaving them both as her ass bubbled slightly around his fingers. “So beautiful..” He repeated, this time with a bit of his own excitement mixed into the words.

“Well, if I’m so beautiful, maybe I could put it to some good use?” She fluttered her eyelashes at him, licking her lips. “You had a long day at work, I think you should relax, sit down...let your marefriend take care of you~” She hummed, turning to face the free seat on the couch. Adam was quick to sit down after that, the two of them exchanging another eager, heated kiss as Adam’s hands both went through her mane, scratching behind her ears before going to delicately frame her face, the two of them taking a moment to look into each other’s eyes. “..I love you.” She cooed, pecking his cheek one last time before she made her move.

Though Roseluck lacked hands like Adam, the mare did have her own way of handling things, humming with that mischievous smile on her face as she leaned down toward Adam’s groin, purring as she pressed her snout gently against the fabric; even though the layers of clothing, she could smell his manhood, and it drove her wild. Carefully, she found the head of his zipper, gripping it with her teeth, then purring quietly to herself as she pulled it down. Adam, meanwhile, played with her mane, every caress and pet another bit of encouragement for her. Hooking her hooves awkwardly in the hem of the loosened clothing, Rose pulled his pants down, huffing when she saw yet another layer beneath; boxers.

“Do you mind?” She looked up at him, blushing faintly as if embarrassed by her inability to continue with undressing him. “I hate underpants; I don’t want to bite you trying to take it off.”

Adam nodded, holding back his desire to chuckle as he reached down, hooking his thumbs in his boxers before carefully tugging them down, freeing a shape that had begun to form in them not long before Roseluck had finished unzipping his pants. Almost immediately, the shape sprung up to attention, bobbing only an inch from Rose’s lips, the scent of Adam’s manhood coming off of it so strongly that there was only one thing it could be; his cock, pulsating against the air as it eagerly awaited Rose’s touch. “It lets me control when you finally get what you’re aching for; otherwise, I might have you in my lap all the time.” Of course, even as he said this, a smile broke out across his face at the thought.

As if intending to prove his point, Roseluck eagerly pressed her lips to his shaft, kissing the warm flesh with a very excited hum; the sight earned a chuckle from Adam, the mare receiving more gentle pats to her mane to encourage her onward. Her lips delicately parted next, her warm breath blowing across his cock, before yet another kiss fell upon the head of his shaft. “It’s so different from a pony’s,” She remarked, a statement common to them since they’d become lovers, “but I love it so much..” She giggled cutely, kissing the head, gently wrapping her lips around it for a moment, letting her hot tongue slide across the slit.

Adam shifted on the couch as he watched Roseluck begin to take his length into her mouth, the human biting his lip as his cock twitched eagerly in greeting toward her tongue. The hand in Rose’s mane pushed down faintly, a subtle command to take more in, and one the mare had no issue following. Her head continued to descend down his length, her tongue grinding against the underside of his cock, the taste more than enough to make the mare groan with delight, eyes looking up at her boyfriend – no, her master. “I can tell,” He mused, continuing to push her down along his length, “you’re always so eager to suck it once I get home. You just keep getting better, too..”

Roseluck seemed very happy to be praised in such a manner, her rear wiggling invitingly as she began to bob her head along Adam’s length, shuddering as she felt the head of his cock push down into her throat; she’d grown more than used to deepthroating him by now, but the feeling still caused the poor mare to tremble in anticipation, more from joy than unease. Adam shuddered as well, grunting as he pushed his hips forward against her lips, forcing her to kiss his groin, leaving his entire prick inside her warm, slick mouth.

Taking a moment to just savor this, Roseluck’s eyes slowly fell shut, her ears lowering against her head; not in a manner that showed concern or sadness, but one of serene calm, a low hum coming from her. Finally, she began to bob her head again, lapping at his shaft as her lips pressed to his groin again and again, her hot throat quivering around his length as if attempting to swallow it. Adam again groaned, his eyes falling shut as he aided Roseluck with the service, rolling his hips against her lips again and again, fucking her tightening throat, the two of them both shivering in bliss; Roseluck from the taste and sensation of being used, and Adam from the thrill of playing with his favorite mare. His off hand lifted from the couch for a moment, swinging downward to slap against the cream-colored pony’s ass, a squeak escaping her as her thick rear jiggled in reply. “Keep going, Rose..” He sighed happily, kneading the cheek he’d slapped, pulling it aside to allow his fingers to run along her asshole. “I’ll make sure to repay the favor if you do..”

Roseluck’s eyes almost glimmered at the idea, her motions growing faster, more excited as she sucked on her lover’s rigid cock, tongue massaging the underside in a desperate attempt to milk him for his hot seed; she wouldn’t say she was addicted to the taste of Adam’s cum, but she certainly had no complaints sucking his cock multiple times a day. The finger against her asshole teased the sensitive pucker slowly, pressing down on it just enough to make it begin to suck the digit in, making Rose whine eagerly around the cock in her throat.

The finger finally sunk all the way in, another following suit, showing off how soft and pliable the mare’s hole had become; the collar was not a lie meant to humiliate her, after all. If anything, it was a badge of pride. Her asshole eagerly accepted Adam’s digits, her hot insides pulsating around them as she began to wildly suck on his cock, groaning eagerly, taking less intervals to breathe than usual – she still didn’t gag or choke at all, having become very skilled at this part by now. Adam’s own breathing was growing faster by the second, the fingers in her rear pumping firmly into her to try and get her even more worked up; it was working.

“Rose,” he gasped, his cock beginning to throb against the walls of her throat, “I’m going to cum soon..” He grunted, bucking into her throat again, his fingers quickly pumping in faster and faster, massaging the constrictive walls of her rectum as he felt the pressure inside his shaft growing stronger and stronger. Rose could feel it too, her legs quivering with excitement, the mare fluttering her eyelashes seductively up toward Adam before she pulled her head away from his shaft, letting it point at her face.

A blast of hot cum splashed against her face, earning a delighted coo from her as she nuzzled her face against his cock, humming in bliss as more and more of his seed shot off onto her coat, her lips pulled into a loving smile through the duration of his orgasm. Finally, Adam relaxed against the couch, panting quietly, his fingers slowly moving back and forth inside Roseluck’s ass, having lost a little energy during the process. “Good girl..” He purred, his main hand petting her mane in approval.

“I’m glad you liked it..” Rose cooed, licking some cum from her lips before kissing his head, trying to suck up the last bit of cum trying to dribble out. Once she finished, she looked up at him, smiling mischievously. “And I’m glad _you_ liked it too; It’s always great to see my favorite boys happy.” She winked, idly kissing his cock in the meantime, her ears resting back once more.

Adam chuckled, petting Rose’s head affectionately, humming in thought as he watched his marefriend gently nuzzle into his hand; her coat felt soft as ever, inviting him to idly run his hand along it as he awaited his own recovery. In the meantime, Roseluck seemed to grow more and more impatient, a small whine eventually leaving her before she let out a little huff. “Adam,” she mumbled cutely, wiggling her rump into the lazy pumping of Adam’s finger, “would you mind _repaying the favor_ a little sooner than later?” Her tone was tinged with a sense of need; even though she experience heat cycles, Adam had a way about him that kept her perpetually horny. Luckily, Adam was always able to keep up with the rampant cravings of his marefriend.

“Alright, alright,” Adam mused, tapping the pony’s snout, “I’d be happy to help my favorite pony. Now,” He slowly pulled his digits from her asshole, a smile on his face as Rose trembled faintly, “how about I lay back and you hop on your second favorite seat?”

Rose blushed noticeably under the hair of her coat, her eyes looking at the floor before she nodded, lips pulled into a wide grin. Adam smiled in reply himself, laying back with a calm sigh, resting across the couch in a manner that would allow Roseluck to carefully climb up should she desire; and oh, how she desired it. The pony was quick to join her human lover, carefully maneuvering herself until she stood over his head, body turned away from him, giving him a view upward of her loins and gently swinging tail. “Ready?” She asked simply, her voice clearly excited. Adam, in his wisdom, reached up to cup her ass, jiggling a cheek before slapping it, giving her a thumbs up afterward, rather than depending on words.

Rose giggled bashfully, wiggling her ass faintly in reply to the slap. “Alrighty then~!” She hummed, taking a moment to steady herself before finally beginning to lower herself down into a proper sitting position; rather than pressing her marehood down on his face, however, she slipped faintly forward as she moved, adjusting so what did ultimately press down against his lips was her warm, puckered hole.

Adam wasn’t startled in the slightest; in fact, he seemed very used to this. Humming calmly to himself, he let her soft ass rest on his face for a moment, pressing into the warm cheeks before his lips pressed more tautly to her pucker, kissing the hole firmly. Rose squirmed faintly at the kiss, blushing and gently wiggling her hips yet again, a small giggle leaving her lips as Adam eagerly pressed harder into her jiggling cheeks. “You love my rump so much..” She mused, blushing bright; as much as she’d like to tease Adam for how much he enjoys playing with her ass, she was guilty of loving nearly everything he’d ever done to it. In reply to her comment, a flash of warm heat dragging against her pucker, making her tremble faintly. Adam’s tongue quickly swirled around the rim of her pucker, massaging the tight ring before prodding at the hole in a manner similar to his finger earlier.

Roseluck nearly arched her back then and there, a low whimper leaving her lips as Adam’s flexible muscle massaged her pucker, the hot flesh receptive of every jab and caressing gesture. Adam _did_ love her rump; and he loved how much it made her squirm when he played with it. His tongue, skilled in the ways of making her writhe in bliss from months of practice, once again prodded at her entrance with persistence, making its intentions clear; it wanted inside, just as his finger had. Once more, it pressed on her hole; this time, it slipped inside without any resistance from Rose.

Within an instant, the room was filled with the joyous cries of the cream-colored mare.

Roseluck’s ass was, if it must be described using a single word, greedy; almost as soon as Adam’s tongue had entered her, the heated flesh was eager to contract around it, seemingly hoping to claim it for itself. Adam, however, seemed unaffected by the impatient squeezing of her hole; instead, he calmly pushed his tongue past her constrictive walls, dragging against them before pulling back, pumping into her hole with agonizing attention for detail.

“H-hah, Adam!” She groaned, her rear legs trembling faintly as her insides continued to twitch and pulsate with heat, silently pleading for more attention from the human and his skilled tongue. Adam was eager to oblige, of course; a low hum escaped him as he began his patient servicing of her hole, his hands calmly rubbing her quivering haunches to steady them, keeping Rose from pressing down any harder than she intended to. He was entirely willing for her to sit on his face; smothering was another issue. Roseluck had earned herself many spankings by now failing to understand the difference at times.

For Celestia knows how long, Roseluck submitted herself entirely to the gentle, yet torturous affections of her lover’s tongue, squirming about faintly as she felt the tip flutter against the flesh of her insides; even now, they tried desperately to squeeze tightly on Adam’s hot probe, walls pulsating with her increasing heartbeat. Adam adapted to whatever they tried quickly, slapping her ass whenever she was pressing down too firmly. In the meantime, Rose responded to every slap placed upon her thick ass with a sharp squeak and a happy giggle, her hips wiggling against his face as she tried to silently encourage him to nuzzle closer into her rump; true enough, Adam found there was still a little give in her cheeks, allowing him to properly nuzzle into her with an excited hum. As if wanting to serve as a beacon to his excitement, his cock slowly began to rise again, twitching invitingly against the air; sadly, Roseluck’s position gave her little more to do than admire the thick human cock from her perch atop his face, a saddened huff leaving her before yet enough shameless groan left her lips.

Adam’s tongue had begun to swirl around inside of her, its motions growing more and more wild as it dragged itself all over the slick walls of her asshole; he’d done this numerous times to Roseluck in the past, of course, and by now he’d come to find every sensitive spot inside of the cream-colored mare. Every motion, despite its chaotic speed and seemingly aimless direction, brought his tongue to brush against these sensitive points, applying pressure to any part of her hot inner flesh that caused her to squeak and shudder; he was wearing her down, and the prospect of making her achieve climax by just stimulating her in this way was as exciting as ever. Rose shared in the excitement; as Adam kept up his assault on her, she continued to squirm atop him, whimpering with her growing need for orgasm. Her marehood was drooling by now, and Adam reveled in the fact that he could make it so without even touching it.

Her whimpering began to shift higher and higher in pitch as Adam eagerly ate her ass, his hands rubbing up her flank to knead the soft flesh of her rump, his own excitement beading on the tip of his cock; Roseluck whined at her inability to lap it up given her position, though the excitement of finally being able to only made her core hotter, her walls quivering more excitedly around Adam’s slick, agile tongue. “Nnh, Adam,” she wiggled her rump more against his face, biting her lip, “please, make me cum. Eat my slutty ass..”

The following slaps to her rump almost felt like a reply from Adam, his own humming growing more aroused as Roseluck’s ass wobbled gently against his face, his breathing faster and hotter than before. His tongue began to rapidly dart back and forth inside of her, swirling around and rubbing every inch it could reach, the human seemingly unfazed by the faint tickling of her tail against his nose. He was more than used to it by now; it was just one of the things one had to deal with when their girlfriend is a talking pony. Her plush ass more than made up for it, of course.

Rose was at her limit by now, her whimpering devolving into excited, high-pitched gasps as her ass was ravenously serviced by Adam, green eyes rolled up into her skull as she felt the growing pressure on her core become tighter and tighter, the heat inside of her almost so intense she couldn’t bear it. Finally, after all this teasing, her body went rigid, her ass clenching on Adam’s tongue as a wave of euphoria washed over her, bathing her in the blissful release of orgasm. Her cum drooled out from her marehood as she shuddered, her breathing growing shallow as she tried her best not to pass out from the contented bliss that encompassed her entirely.

Carefully, Adam’s tongue pulled back, escaping the grip her hole has tried to place on it. With it now free, he smiled wide, pressing his lips to her rump with a soft sound of delight all his own, kissing it softly. “I told you I’d repay the favor.” He mused, showering her plush asscheeks in kisses as long as she remained perched above him.

Roseluck blushed and rolled her eyes – as soon as they’d descended, of course. “Like you need a reason to eat my ass.” She giggled, reaching back with one of her forelegs to rub a hoof against her cutie mark. “I still can’t believe you like it so much; I always felt a little embarrassed by how big it is..”

“I think it’s the perfect size.” Adam grinned, pressing his lips to her pucker in a little kiss. “Every part of you is beautiful, Roseluck; I love you.”

Rose’s blush grew brighter, the mare finally standing long enough that she could turn herself around, her cum-covered face beaming with joy. Leaning down, she kissed him softly, a quiet purr leaving her. “I love you too. Now..” She looked between her legs, eyeing her boyfriend’s long cock. “I think it’s time we find your friend into his favorite hiding spot.”

Adam raised his eyebrows in obvious interest. “To the bedroom, then?”

“The bedroom, then.” She winked, her grin shameless. “I can’t sleep right unless my rump’s been stretched out by you.”

Adam chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the pony, hoisting her up as he stood. “We’re not going to bed just yet, you know.” He looked into her beautiful eyes, giving her forehead a kiss.

“But we’ll be there a while, I’m sure.” Roseluck mused in reply. “Something tells me I’m not the only one in a frisky mood now.”

Adam just flashed her a knowing smile, beginning to carry her off with ease; he’d had a lot of practice holding the shorter pony by now, and so it hardly seemed to take any effort from him to move to the bedroom with her in his arms. As soon as the two had reached it, however, Roseluck began to squirm; the mare seemed eager to get into position herself, slipping out of her boyfriend’s grasp and landing on the floor with a giggle.

“The usual?” She hummed in curiosity, already moving to throw her forelegs over the mattress, hoisting herself up just faintly to make up for the difference in their heights. With her body lifted somewhat, rear hooves still planted firmly on the floor, she let her rump sway in invitation, plush cheeks jiggling subtly. Her tail, meanwhile, moved somewhat to the side, not having as much maneuverability as that which Adam could boast. As such, the human was quick to move in, helping her keep her tail out of the way as he looked her over, eyes trailing along her coat to the hole lying between her asscheeks, eagerly awaiting his twitching length.

“It’s the usual because it’s both our favorite.” Adam chuckled, squeezing one of Rose’s cheeks as his cock came to rest in the valley of her rear, his hips instinctively beginning to grind froward into her soft rear, the underside of his shaft rubbing against her heated pucker all the while. Purring from the slight friction alone, Roseluck rubbed her ass back against his cock, biting her lip as she felt his thick rod pulsate against her soft coat, her plush rump squishing faintly as it pressed back against his groin, sandwiching his manhood between the cheeks. Shivering with excitement. Adam grasped her hips, giving a few teasing thrusts between the soft cheeks, his own heart starting to beat faster at the prospect of making love to his marefriend. “Ready?”

“I was ready before you came home, Adam.” She purred, laying her upper body across the bed, sighing lustfully. “Please, fuck me..”

Nodding, Adam pulled his hips back, letting his shaft slap faintly against her rear before he grasped it, keeping it steady as he lined up with her tight hole; Roseluck, meanwhile, tried her best not to tremble with anticipation, wanting him inside of her as quickly as possible. Finally, the head of his cock pressed to her hole, and a tiny squeak of excitement left the pony. With just a little more pressure, and a little relaxation on the mare’s part, they both got what the wanted; Adam’s cock slipped in without any resistance, sinking nearly to the base inside the pony’s plump ass.

Roseluck immediately tightened up, stamping one of her hooves against the ground as she felt her insides being filled with Adam’s long, hot shaft. The way it rubbed against her walls, the way it radiated with intense heat inside of her; Roseluck loved every aspect of it. “Hhn, Adam!” She gasped out, ears laying against her head as she felt her lover waste no time in giving her the pleasure she’d been aching for. Adam’s hips pulled back, though only for a moment, before bucking back in, his groin colliding with her ass with a resounding clap, and a mutual grunt from them both.

Adam sighed eagerly as he began to slowly roll his hips back and forth into her, biting his lip as he watched Roseluck’s pucker cling desperately to his shaft. “Still so tight..” He grinned, a small groan leaving him as he bucked in deeply enough to make his base kiss her rear, every thrust rewarded with a whine from the mare beneath him. Roseluck’s ass was happy to accommodate him, jiggling subtly against his groin as he bucked in, albeit delicately; he always started off slow, wanting to take his time making them both cry out for orgasm.

“It’s amazing..” Roseluck gasped, whining again as Adam thrust once more into her, each pump of his hips making her faintly lean forward, letting her bring her hips back down on the next thrust. “You’re so big, too..” Her words were drenched with lust, the mare sounding like she could start drooling any minute now. With a particularly drawn-out groan, she laid her head against the bed, shivering eagerly as she kept rocking back into his rhythmic pounding.

Adam gently laid a hand across her ass as he bucked in, palming the soft flesh as he began to buck in faster. While Roseluck was losing herself already in the pleasure, Adam made sure to give it his all before he’d allow himself to orgasm; a difficult task, all things considered. He adored Roseluck’s body, the way her ass clung to him inside of her, and the way her ass wiggled against his hips. The sounds she made throughout all of this made it equally difficult to maintain his composure, but by some means, he managed. Minute by minute, he’d put more into his rhythm; more speed, or more power, either causing Roseluck’s gasps of delight to increase in tempo or pitch. It was his own carnal orchestra, and his love for the mare whom he now eagerly bucked into was the conductor.

Roseluck’s walls tried to squeeze around him like a needy vice as he thrusted in, supplying friction enough for them both to feel their breathing hasten, their hearts mutually racing with bliss as the feeling drove Adam to further deny her rectum the pleasure of holding his cock prisoner, earning more and more desperate cries from Rose. “Adam, I-I love you so much~!” She cried out, her face flushed as she submitted to the relentless pounding her lover was more than happy to give her.

Her affections drove his efforts onward, a low grunt leaving him as he grasped her hips, pulling her back against his groin so that he could more effectively hammer into her, his long cock pounding again and again into her tight canal, balls slapping against her haunches. Roseluck’s legs were trembling more with each passing minute, the mare able to support herself more thanks to Adam’s hands on her than her own strength; she had a habit of melting whenever he penetrated her ass, so this was nothing new to either of them.

With his drilling becoming more focused, the constant struggle between her quivering rectum and his twitching cock began to wear on more than just Roseluck; though he knew he was going to make his marefriend climax soon if he kept this up, his own orgasm would shortly follow at this rate. “So,” he grunted, giving her ass a gentle smack, “when I cum-”

“I wanna drink it all down..” She gasped out cutely, her words turning back into delighted groans as she relaxed into the motion of his hips. Adam felt himself blushing faintly, though he was otherwise unfazed by the request, giving a slight nod Roseluck was incapable of seeing given her position. His thrusts, however, seemed to grow subtly more powerful, the slapping sound of their hips colliding filling the room almost as entirely as Roseluck’s constant stream of blissful cries. The lack of any noise complaints from the neighbors was a gift horse they were both hesitant to look in the mouth, truth be told.

Roseluck’s marehood was making quite the mess by now, drooling excitedly onto the sheets as he pounded away into her, growing hotter as she felt her climax drawing near with the patience of a stampeding bull. “Adam, please,” She groaned excitedly, “I’m going to cum!”

Her words were punctuated by the mare suddenly growing tense, her ass clenching down in a manner similar to how it had around his tongue; his cock, however, was not so flexible, causing him to have to slowly pull it backward, the friction making Rose’s subtle trembling become a quake. Her head lifted from the bed, arched toward the ceiling, and a silent cry left her lips, her eyes squeezed shut before her marehood burst in climax, juices squirting out excitedly all over the sheets; anal always gave her such powerful orgasms.

Adam’s cock was beginning to impatiently twitch at this rate himself, the pressure in his core moving to the base of his shaft and threatening to escape before he could grant Rose her request. Carefully, he turned the mare around, allowing her to pull her legs up shakily onto the bed before she rested her head on the mattress, mouth open in invitation. The human quickly rested his hands on either side of her head, slipping his cock into her mouth, a grunt leaving him as she instinctively wrapped her lips around it, sucking gently on his hot, throbbing prick.

Adam’s hips again bucked forward, delicately fucking the mare’s mouth as her tongue attempted to milk him of his cum, grinding against his shaft, her purring more insistent than ever before. Finally, it was his turn to grow tense, gasping out sharply as his cock throbbed against her tongue, hot cum shooting out and splashing against the roof of her mouth, the sticky fluid being quickly drunk down by the spent mare with a lustful coo. For a moment, the two remained like that, Roseluck gently suckling and Adam panting as his cum dribbled faintly from his tip. “That was..” He began with a content sigh, his hands moving to begin petting her mane. “Amazing as ever, Roseluck..”

She just made a happy hum, lapping at his tip before releasing it, opening her eyes before casting them up at Adam. “You’re always amazing, Adam..” She smiled tiredly, fluttering her eyelashes before adjusting on the mattress to be lying with her head on the pillow. “I think I overestimated my energy; would you mind snuggling me for a little bit?”

A soft smile spread across Adam’s lips, the human moving quickly to climb onto the bed, wrapping his arms around the mare. “You still have cum on your face.” He mused, his hands resting on her underside, rubbing the soft hair of her stomach.

“I’ll shower soon; I just need my special somepony to hold me for a little bit.” She hummed, unable to wipe her own adorable grin off her face. “How about we go out tonight? I don’t know if I can stand up straight long enough to cook.”

“But you can walk to a restaurant?” He chuckled, raising as brow.

“Shoosh,” She giggled, “let me tell my little lies so I can sound cute.”

“You already _are_ cute, Roseluck.” He kissed her cheek, giving a relaxed sigh. “I’d love to go out, though; I love you, Rose.”

“I love you too, Adam. Just hold me for now.”

“As if I’d ever let you go.”

With their carnal desires sated for the time being, the two simply reveled in one another’s company, embraced in body and spirit; from the bottom of their hearts, the two knew that this hug would last longer than it did in the material world.

Even when Adam eventually unwrapped his arms from around her, allowing her to canter off to get washed, Roseluck could feel his warmth around her, filling her with a sense of security that lingered all the way to the shower.

“And they say _friendship_ is magic.” She mused to herself, a thought that would remain in the back of her mind for the rest of the day and long into the night.


End file.
